memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
18ème siècle
Le 18ème siècle est défini par le calendrier de la Terre comme la période allant de 1701 à 1800. Evènements (2268)]] )]] * Les Préservateurs, un groupe d'anthropologues interstellaires visitèrent la Terre et transplantèrent un goupe d'Indiens d'Amérique, incluant des tribus Delaware, Navajo et Mohican, vers une planète de classe M afin de préserver leur culture jugée menacée. ( ) * Les T'Lanis et Kelleruns se déclaraient la guerre. ( ) ]] * Le peuple de Beta Portolan fut victime d'une folie massive, due à l'arrivée des parasites neuraux. ( ) * Les planètes Eminiar VII et Vendikar commencèrent une guerre entièrement gérée par simulation informatique dans le but de préserver leur culture, les victimes ainsi comptabilisées par l'ordinateur devaient volontairement se faire désintégrer suivant les conditions de l'accord. ( ) * Des centaines de criminels de la planète Ux-Mal furent emprisonnés sur une lune de Mab-Bu VI, après que leur conscience ait été séparée de leur corps de manière permanente. ( ) * Ouverture de l'établissement "Chez Sandríne" à Marseille sur Terre. ( ) (2153)]] * Naissance de Tarquin. ( ) * Naissance du compositeur japonais Minezaki Koto. ( ) .|Sa date de naissance (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} Enterprise]] * Lancement de la frégate Enterprise. ( ) ---- Années 1700 * 1705 - Capture par les Britanniques de la frégate française L’''Entreprise''. Rebaptisée , le navire servit par la suite dans la Royal Navy. ( ) ---- Années 1710 ---- Années 1720 * 1721 - Le compositeur Jean-Sébastien Bach présenta les "Concertos brandebourgeois". ( ) .|Sa date de publication (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} *'1725' - Fin du règne du Tsar/Empereur Pierre le Grand de Russie. ( ) .|Sa date de règne (contexte - non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * 1725 - Le compositeur Antonio Vivaldi présenta "Les quatre saisons". ( ) .|Sa date de publication (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * 1726 - Publication du roman "Gulliver's Travels / "Les voyages de Gulliver" de Jonathan Swift. ( ) dans l'épisode . Le roman est également cité dans . Le personnage de Gulliver est cité dans . Les Lilliputiens sont cités dans et .|Sa date de parution (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} *'1727' - Décès du scientifique britannique Isaac Newton. ( ) ---- Années 1730 thumb|[[George Washington]] *'1732' - Naissance de l'Américain George Washington. ( ) : , la version originale présentant un dessin annoté et une peinture, la version remasterisée présentant un portrait. Une autre image de Washington (non-nommé) apparaît dans le flux temporel de l'épisode . Le Général "George Washington" est aussi cité dans l'épisode . Le visage de Washington apparaît également sur le monument du Mont Rushmore, dans une scène coupée de .|Sa date de naissance - 22 février - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} *'1736' - Naissance de l'Américain Patrick Henry. ( ) dans .|Sa date de naissance - 29 mai - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * 1738 - Naissance de William Herschel. ( ) ---- Années 1740 * 1743 - Fondation de la société Moët et Chandon à Epernay en France. ( ) * 1743 - Naissance de l'Américain Thomas Jefferson. ( ) d'après "Star Trek Encyclopedia" (3ème éd. p. 569). Une plaque est visible à l'écran dans l'épisode , mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.|Jefferson apparaît également sur le Mont Rushmore dans une scène coupée de .|Sa date de naissance - 13 avril - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ---- Années 1750 * 1752 - Naissance de Betsy Ross. ( ) .|Sa date de naissance - 1er janvier - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * 1754 - Naissance du britannique William Bligh. ( ) .|Sa date de naissance - 9 septembre - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * 1755 - Naissance de l'américain Nathan Hale. ( ) .|Sa date de naissance - 6 juin - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * 1756 - Fondation de l'Université de Princeton au New Jersey. ( ) et est cité (en 2134) dans .|Sa date de fondation (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * 1756 - Naissance de l'autrichien Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. ( , , ; .|Sa date de naissance - 27 janvier - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * 1758 - Naissance du britannique Horatio Nelson. ( ) .|Sa date de naissance - 29 septembre - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ]] * 1759 - Fondation de la marque irlandais de bière Guinness. ( ) .|La date de création de la marque (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ---- Années 1760 sur un billet de 20 dollars]] *'1763' - Naissance de l'Américain Andrew Jackson. ( ) .|Sa date de naissance - 15 mars - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} du ]] *'1765' - Lancement du navire britannique . ( ) .|Le HMS Victory est également cité dans l'épisode .|Sa date de lancement (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} *'15 août 1769' - Naissance du Français Napoléon Bonaparte. ( ; ; ; ) ---- Années 1770 "]] * '''1770' - Thomas Gainsborough réalisa la peinture "The Blue Boy" / "Garçon dans le bleu". ( ) .|La date de réalisation de cette œuvre (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} thumb|[[Ludwig van Beethoven]] * 1770 - Naissance de l'allemand Ludwig van Beethoven. ( ) . Une image de Beethoven (non-nommé) apparaît dans le flux temporel de l'épisode .|Plusieurs de ses compositions sont entendues dans et dans les épisodes .|Sa date de naissance - 16/17 décembre - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * 1774 - Publication du catalogue Messier. ( ) .|Sa date de publication (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ]] * 1775 - Début de la guerre d'indépendance opposant les colons britanniques d'Amérique du Nord, à leur métropole, la Grande-Bretagne. ( ; ; ) Image:George washington in revolutionary war.jpg|George Washington durant la Guerre d'indépendance File:Timestream image 5.jpg|George Washington franchissant la rivière Delaware *'1776' - Fondation par les Espagnols de Presidio, futur site de Starfleet Command et Starfleet Academy. ( ) *'1776' - Treize colonies britanniques d'Amérique du Nord (Delaware, Pennsylvanie, New Jersey, Géorgie, Connecticut, Massachusetts, Maryland, Caroline du Sud, New Hampshire, Virginie, New York, Caroline du Nord, Rhode Island) déclarèrent leur indépendance vis-à-vis du Royaume-Uni, ce qui marqua la naissance des Etats Unis d'Amérique. ( ) *'1778' - L'étoile à neutron/géante rouge explosa dans le secteur Kavis Alpha. ( ) *'1778' - Inauguration du théâtre de La Scalla à Milan. ( ; ) ---- Années 1780 * 1783 - Fin de la Guerre d'indépendance des États-Unis d'Amérique. ( ; ; ) *'1784' - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart composa le "Concerto pour piano nº 17 en sol majeur". ( ) . "Mozart" fut cité dans plusieurs autres épisodes.|Sa date de composition (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} *'1784' - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart composa le quatuor à cordes nº 17 en si bémol majeur "La chasse". ( ) . "Mozart" fut cité dans plusieurs autres épisodes.|Sa date de composition (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} *'1785' - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart composa le quatuor à cordes nº 19 en do majeur "Les dissonances". ( ) .|Sa date de composition (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} *'1786' - Naissance de l'Américain Davy Crockett. ( ) , il est indiqué que "Davy Crockett" avait 49 ans en 1836. "Crockett" est également cité dans .|L'ouvrage non-canon "Star Trek Encyclopedia" (3ème éd. p. 91) indique que l' fut nommé ainsi en son honneur dans .}} *'1787' - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart composa la Sérénade n° 13 en sol majeur "Eine kleine Nachtmusik" / "Une petite musique de nuit". ( ) . "Mozart" fut cité dans plusieurs autres épisodes.|Sa date de composition (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ]] * 17 septembre 1787 - Etablissement de la Constitution des Etats-Unis qui entra en vigueur le 4 mars 1789. ( ; ) de Lord Byron]] * 1788 - Naissance du britannique George Gordon Byron à Londres. ( ) .|Une Recréation holographique de "Lord Byron" apparaît également dans l'épisode .|Sa date de naissance - 22 janvier - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} *'1788' - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart composa la Sonate pour piano nº 16 en do majeur "Sonata facile". ( ) . "Mozart" fut cité dans plusieurs autres épisodes.|Sa date de composition (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} *'1788' - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart composa la Symphonie nº 41 en ut majeur "Jupiter". ( ) .|Sa date de composition (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * 1789 - Mutinerie à bord du navire [[HMAV Bounty|HMS Bounty]] de la Royal Navy. ( ) , en référence à des mutins d'il y a 500 ans, cette ironie historique fut soulignée par Kirk dans son journal, dans le film .|En 2374, Tom Paris compara Annorax au Capitaine Bligh en apprenant que son équipage Krenim était susceptible de se mutiner, dans l'épisode .|La date de cet évènement (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ]] * 1789 - George Washington devint le premier président des Etats-Unis. ( ) : , la version originale présentant un dessin annoté "The 1st President served from 1789 to 1797. He met many problems in organizing the {...}" et une peinture, la version remasterisée présentant un portrait. Une autre image de Washington (non-nommé) apparaît dans le flux temporel de l'épisode . Le Général "George Washington" est aussi cité dans l'épisode . Le visage de Washington apparaît également sur le monument du Mont Rushmore, dans une scène coupée de .}} ---- Années 1790 :Voir : 1790, 1791, 1792, 1793, 1794, 1795, 1796, 1797, 1798, 1799 * Début de l'ère napoléonienne en Europe. ( ) fait référence à l'ère napoléonienne en la situant fin 18ème et début 19ème. Plusieurs batailles emblématiques de cette période (Trafalgar en 1805 ; Waterloo en 1815) ont fait l'objet de références dans la saga.|Dans , en 2267, Trelane était admiratif de Napoléon et possédait d'ailleurs un buste à son image. "Napoléon" est également cité dans (épisode dans lequel figure une peinture à sa gloire), ainsi que dans .}} *'1790' - Joseph Haydn composa le quatuor à cordes "L'alouette". ( ) .|Sa date de composition (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * 1791 - Le Vermont devint le 14ème État des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. ( ) * 1792 - Le Kentucky devint le 15ème État des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. ( ) "]] * '''1793/1794' - Henry Fuseli réalisa le tableau "Titania, Bottom and the Fairies". ( ) .|La date de réalisation de cette œuvre (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} 30px|right|Drapeau de la France * 1794 - Adoption du drapeau tricolore français : bleu, blanc, rouge. ( ) . Dans l'épisode , le drapeau de la France apparaît sur deux insignes de missions spatiales dans le bar 602 Club en 2143. Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.|La première apparition de ce drapeau (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * 1794 - Naissance du mexicain Antonio López de Santa Anna. ( ) , .|Sa date de naissance - 21 février - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * 1794 - William Blake publia le poème "The Tyger". ( ) .|Sa date de publication et son auteur (non-canons) sont indiqués à titre de références chronologiques, extrapolés sur la réalité.}} *'1795' - Naissance du britannique John Keats. ( ) et ; "John Keats" est cité dans .|Sa date de naissance - 31 octobre - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * 1796 - Le Tennessee devint le 16ème État des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. ( ) *'1797' - Naissance de la britannique Mary Shelley. ( ) .|Sa date de naissance - 30 août - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} 30px|right|Drapeau de l'Italie * 1797 - Introduction du drapeau tricolore italien : vert, blanc, rouge. ( ) . Dans l'épisode , le drapeau de la France apparaît, au milieu de 10 autres drapeaux européens sur un insigne de l'Agence Spatiale Européenne dans le bar 602 Club en 2143. Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.|La première apparition de ce drapeau (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} Références ultérieures * Le programme holographique ''"Janeway Lambda-1" avait pour cadre l'Angleterre à la fin du 18ème siècle.'' ( ) File:Lucille Davenport.jpg|Lucille Davenport (incarnée par Kathryn Janeway) File:Lord Burleigh.jpg|Lord Burleigh (riche veuf) File:Burleigh, Beatrice Flora, Persistence of vision.jpg|Beatrice Burleigh File:Henry Burleigh.jpg|Henry Burleigh File:Templeton.jpg|Gouvernante Templeton File:Bridget.jpg|La servante Bridget File:Janeway Lambda One.jpg|Scène du programme File:Janeway Lambda one.jpg|Scène du programme ---- Observations * Dans notre réalité légèrement différente de celle de ''Star Trek, les personnes réelles suivantes, citées dans la saga, sont décédées durant ce siècle : Pierre le Grand {1725}, Isaac Newton {1727}, Antonio Vivaldi {1741}, Jonathan Swift {1745}, Jean-Sébastien Bach {1750}, Georg Friedrich Haendel {1759}, Nathan Hale {1776}, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart {1791}, ...'' * Autres évènements réels non-canons : ** {1701} Naissance du suédois - indirectement référencé par l'unité de température Celsius, employée dans de nombreux épisodes. (naissance extrapolée) ** {1728} Naissance du britannique - cité dans ''"Star Trek Encyclopedia" 3ème éd. p. 587. (naissance extrapolée)'' ** {1729} Naissance de - citée dans ''"Star Trek Encyclopedia" 3ème éd. p. 382. (naissance extrapolée)'' ** {1732} Naissance de l'autrichien - Au moins une de ces œuvres musicales est référencée dans la saga. (naissance extrapolée) ** {1736} Naissance de l'écossais - indirectement référencé par l'unité de mesure watt, employée dans de nombreux épisodes. (naissance extrapolée) ** {1739} Naissance du russe - cité dans ''"Star Trek Encyclopedia" 3ème éd. p. 382, l' (et probablement l' ) ayant été nommé ainsi en son honneur. (naissance extrapolée)'' ** {1736} Décès du scientifique allemand - indirectement référencé par l'unité de température Fahrenheit, employée dans plusieurs épisodes. (décès extrapolé) ** {1744} Décès du scientifique suédois - indirectement référencé par l'unité de température Celsius, employée dans de nombreux épisodes. (décès extrapolé) ** {1745} Naissance de l'italien - indirectement référencé par l'unité de mesure volt, employée dans de nombreux épisodes. (naissance extrapolée) ** {1757} Naissance de l'anglais - Au moins une de ces œuvres littéraires est référencée dans la saga. (naissance extrapolée) ** {1762} Début du règne de l'Impératrice - citée dans ''"Star Trek Encyclopedia" 3ème éd. p. 382. (datation extrapolée)'' ** {1772-1775} Second voyage de autour du monde - cité et daté dans ''"Star Trek Encyclopedia" 3ème éd. p. 587 (l'officier William Bligh ne faisait partie de ce voyage comme indiqué mais participa en réalité au troisième voyage en 1776-1779).'' ** {1778} Décès du philosophe français - cité dans ''"Star Trek Encyclopedia" 3ème éd. p. 548, indiquant que la [[Voltaire|navette Voltaire]] fut nommée ainsi en son honneur. (décès extrapolé)'' ** {1779} Décès de l'explorateur britannique - cité dans ''"Star Trek Encyclopedia" 3ème éd. p. 587. (décès extrapolé)'' ** {1791} Décès du militaire russe - cité dans ''"Star Trek Encyclopedia" 3ème éd. p. 382, l' (et probablement l' ) ayant été nommé ainsi en son honneur. (décès extrapolé)'' ** {1796} Décès de l'Impératrice - citée dans ''"Star Trek Encyclopedia" 3ème éd. p. 382. (décès extrapolé)'' Liens externes * * de:18. Jahrhundert en:18th century es:Siglo 18 it:XVIII secolo nl:18e eeuw pl:XVIII wiek S18